Lennier’s Fireworks
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. This another addition to the Reunion Series and is a bit of a sequel to “Alma Mater Blues”. Now, just how mad can one Minbari Priest get?


Title: Lennier's Fireworks

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon, Sheridan/Delenn, Garibaldi/Lise, Ivanova/OC, Corwin/OC

Story Type: Seasonal Comedy Snippet

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J.Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Brothers. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: Very AU, not beta read, slash

Spoilers: none

Summary: This another addition to the "Reunion Series" and is a bit of a sequel to "Almamater Blues". Now, just how mad can one Minbari Priest get?

Author's Note: Marcus and Neroon are an "old married couple" in this story. Also, the Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary, and at the MarcusNeroon Yahoo Group.

* * *

Lennier's Fireworks

"You unmitigated lecher! Oh, how could I have been so stupid? You disgustingly poor excuse for a Centauri sleaze monger! Why, oh why did I set myself up for this? I should never have agreed to the _trezari_ (Warrior lovers') bond! How could you? You – you fatherless Terran swine borne of an entire Shadow Fleet's courtesan!" screamed a raging Lennier as he threw his the contents of his glass in Torreth's face before storming away, leaving the stunned gathering of interstellar dignitaries, the "old crowd" of Babylon 5, Sheridans and Sheridan family friends behind him.

After the Wind Sword Warrior _Satai_ (Ruler) finally recovered from his shock, he ineffectually wiped his still dripping face, growled in anger and then ran after his still screaming bond mate while just as loudly and angrily denying the accusations of infidelity. The gathering of beings in the Senior Sheridans' back yard took a bit longer to recover from their collective shock. John, the Sheridan family scion and ISA President was the first to recover.

"Well, dad, I think we can cancel the fireworks tonight. Lennier seems to have delivered the show earlier than planned," he said with a chuckle only to have his wife groan in humiliation and hide her flaming face in his shoulder as the crowd laughed at her husband's comment.

Finally, after getting over her embarrassment at the actions of her protégé - and the laughter had stopped - Delenn spoke. "David, Alice, I am so sorry, and so embarrassed! I cannot apologize enough for Lennier's actions. Please forgive him for making such a scene. I simply don't know what has come over him! I know I taught him better than this."

The Coles, Corwins, Rathborns, Garibaldis and Collins all quietly groaned at the speech while the rest of the "old crowd" held their collective breath. They all knew that if someone didn't get a hold of the Priestess soon, that they would be treated to a prolonged and patented "Delenn guilt fest". They all breathed a collective sigh of relief as the Sheridan patriarch went to work.

David Sheridan Sr. covertly winked at his son and then laughed at the statement from Delenn. "Aw, Delenn, the there's nothing to forgive, and none of this is your fault, either," he said. When that didn't seem to make a difference to his daughter-in-law's mortification, he went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Honey girl, it really isn't your fault. You aren't responsible for the actions of a grown man. Lennier is way past the age where his parents and teachers need to be held accountable for what he's done. Now, why don't you go inside with Alice and check on the kids? Your skin is getting a bit pink and it would be a good idea for you to get out of the sun for a bit too."

John nodded at his father's words and added, "Dad's right, star stuff. You do need to get out of the sun. Your skin is a touch pink."

Delenn smiled at these two of the three most important men in her life. "I think perhaps you are right. I do feel a bit warm, and the little ones will be up from their naps soon. Perhaps I should go in." Delenn then turned to her long time friend and asked Susan, "Do you wish to come in as well? I'm sure you would want to check on Ganya. Perhaps you would wish to as well, Janice? Both Janice Corwin and Susan Collins nee Ivanova agreed and Alice led the ladies toward the house.

When John was sure that Delenn was out of hearing range, he turned to his father and with truly heart-felt gratitude said, "Thank you! Thank you and thank you! I don't know how you do it, but thank you! I'm positive that I would never have been able to get her off of the role alone!"

Everyone, including his father, laughed at the desperately grateful tone of voice of the "most powerful man in known space".

"Decades of practice with all the ladies in our lives, son. Get in a few more of you own decades, and you'll be able to do it too," said a still chuckling David Sr. while his son groaned and the guests laughed. Then the elder gentleman clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and asked, "Alright, who won the "Lennier and Torreth Cause a New Scandal" pool? I know I didn't. I was positive they would make it till the reception in D.C. tomorrow."

Again the crowd of interstellar beings laughed, with one exception, which was a certain _Satai Na_ (First Ruler) who was smirking. Marcus just shared a look with his old friend Eric and rolled his eyes at Neroon's expression. Michael and Lise just shook their heads at that look.

When the laughter died down, Neroon said, "I believe the winner of that wager would be me. Torreth had always been too much of a flirt - and idiot..."

Neroon was cut off by someone who yelled out, "and Wind Sword!"

To which he replied, "As I said, and idiot - those two appellations are interchangeable, after all..." again Neroon was cut off, this time but more hysterical laughter. When it died down to a low roar again, his finished his statement, "to NOT anger his bonded with his actions."

"Well's one thing's for certain; he makes for a great Fourth of July picnic's entertainment!" said Corwin, (Or "Dave C' as he was known in this crowd. There were just way to many Davids floating around that yard!) to the further amusement of the crowd.

As the crowd continued to laugh, Neroon turned to his _mala _(spouse), and whispered, "And you can pay your debt when we are alone."

Marcus smirked and purred back, "Oh, I'm sure that I can give you a much better - and very "personalized" - fireworks display than anything that these "upstart colonials" could ever come up with."

Neroon growled softly and answered, "I'm looking forward to it, _mala_."

End


End file.
